


World Domination vs World Destruction

by blazingmushroom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Civil Communication, Domestic, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingmushroom/pseuds/blazingmushroom
Summary: After dragging a certain 'detective` around the entire school complex, Kokichi decided to camp on Shuichi's bedroom floor and engage in a somewhat civil conversation.





	World Domination vs World Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This scene is taken from Chapter 4’s Free Time Event for Kokichi Ouma. (For some clarification, this was the event where Kokichi was searching for a door to open using the motive card key with the help of Shuichi.) 
> 
> Oh, and I have no idea how to edit...or tag. So feel free to point out anything that should be replaced.

“It’s a shame I couldn’t find the door for the motive key card.” Kokichi announced when Shuichi walked towards him. He held up the said key card in his hands, frowning at it critically. “I searched real hard too…”

Shuichi glanced at the key card, knowing that the others were probably scrambling to find the same door. Knowing the ‘secret of the outside world` could be a major advantage to any of them, yet also a weakness, since it would most likely end with Kokichi become an execution victim.

It WAS a motive created by Monokuma. Based on what happened to Kirumi and Korekiyo in the past two trials, the motives were gruesome to face alone.

“Do you nee- want some help?” Shuichi offered, switching his words around to appease the supreme leader. He could have wasted his free time on anyone, but keeping Kokichi under watch was the first priority.

Jumping at the offer, Kokichi immediately accepted. “No, it’s too soon to give up!” Kokichi exclaimed with childish determination. The look in his eyes almost reminded him of Kaito-

“I’ll rely on your detective intuition to help me instead! You better not let me down, Saihara-chan.” 

Kokichi was still Kokichi, after all.

-  
Kokichi dragged Shuichi around the whole school building, going as far as checking the Ultimate laboratories to find the door.

“If you were a door blocking people from the truth, where would you be?” the purple-haired boy interrogated as he walked with his arms behind his head, searching the hallways of the dorms for any hidden doors.

“Oh! Uh…” Shuichi mumbled, multitasking by trying to keep up with Kokichi’s rather fast pace. He wanted to know where the door was too, but it seemed rather pointless to imagine being a door. 

Then he remembered that Shuichi wished to understand the supreme leader, he would have to keep an open perspective.

“I would be…in a place that is…full of truths?” Shuichi answered sheepishly, mentally scolding himself for being dumb.

Kokichi stopped walking and looked up to Shuichi with a puzzled expression. Scrunched eyebrows and everything, he blatantly asked, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Since I am a door blocking a truth,” Shuichi awkwardly explained, smiling to himself when he fully captured Kokichi’s attention, “I would hide in a room full of true things since well…I’m hiding a truth so that technically makes me a lie. But since I’m also blocking people from the truth, they would search for lie or something to try and find me.”

Kokichi blinked and nodded to himself, suggesting the idea inwardly. “If that’s the case then…we have to go to the most honest room in this entire building!” Kokichi resolved. “That was sooooooo smart of Saihara-chan! You really surprised me! What’s next? You’re gonna pull a murder trick on everyone?” 

Mouth dropping at the idea, Shuichi quickly denied the claim. “No! I would never-“

“Hah! That was just a lie! I like, totally, expected that smart idea from you. I have to keep my beloved detective on his feet, y’know?” he announced before bouncing up and running towards the opposite direction. “Now hurry up! I know exactly where the door must be!” He shouted as he dashed through the hallway, bumping into Gonta momentarily, leaving Shuichi in his dust.

“Ouma-kun! Don’t run in the halls! (Sorry, Gokuhara-kun.)”  
-

“TA-DAAAH!!! This must be where that door is!”

“My…room?” Shuichi wondered aloud, wanting to receive confirmation that they were in the right place.

“Exactly!” Kokichi nodded, smirking to himself. “Since that room is the home of an Utimate Detective, it must be a landmine full of truth bombs!” 

Knowing that Kokichi was jeering him with the comment, Shuichi shook his head and did the honors of opening his bedroom door. He entered the room calmly before Kokichi raced inside to inspect the walls and every square inch of the area.

“Could you be hiding anything in here that I should be worried about?” Kokichi questioned, tapping the walls of the room that were barren of the detective’s personal touch. His own room was rather…brimming of personal decoration. He hopped on top of Shuichi’s bed and looked inside the bedroom drawers.

Shuichi shook his head, acknowledging the fact that he really did have nothing to hide from the supreme leader. His conscience was as clean as daylig-

“Oh, is that really true, Saihara-chan?” Kokichi sneered, kneeling in front of the bottom bedside drawer his back blocking the detective’s view. He was smiling sinisterly, as if he was giving Shuichi the permission to prepare himself for a bloodbath. 

The detective nodded slowly, at first confused towards what the boy was specifying, before growing slightly suspicious that it could possibly be just a lie the boy was spinning for him.

What was even in that bottom drawe-

Oh.

Shuichi raced over to where Kokichi was and shut the drawer close, not even trying to look Kokichi in the eyes, who was undoubtedly smirking at him.

“I didn’t know Saihara-chan was such a pervert! Is that some kind of weird kink or fetish of yours? Collecting people’s underwea-“

“I DIDN’T ASK TO RECEIVE THEM!” he defended, looking back at Kokichi who stood to wander around and examine the room some more. “They all just gave me these things for some reason! I didn’t ask for them or steal them or-“

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell them anything.” Kokichi promised carelessly, now inspecting the closet for any suspicious items or hidden doors. “Nishishi~ At least you’re not a murderer like Harumaki, who must have weapons hiding in her bottoms cabinet. You’re kinda like Iruma-chan, who must have kinky toys in her bottoms draw-“

“Maybe I should search your room.” Shuichi suggested, a headache forming at the back off his head. “I’m not really doing anything useful, so maybe I should go and be more productive.”

Kokichi instantly snapped to respond to the idea. “Sowwwy Mr. Detective, but you are not going to enter my room. You can rest assured that I don’t have any kinks or icky fetishes like you do, so don’t bother.” He plopped himself down on the floor, comfortable lying down on the carpet.

“I don’t have fe...fetishes! And it didn’t cross my mind that you had…could have…any.” Shuichi stated, trying to retrieve his pride.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night!” Kokichi cockily replied, continuing to stare up to the white ceiling overhead. 

A small beat of silence passed around the room, with Shuichi awkwardly standing above Kokichi.

“I didn’t know you were such a creep! Undressing my body with your eyes alone, looming over my vulnerable body like that, I can practically feel your aroua-“ Kokichi exaggerating, dramatically holding his hand above his heart to try and imitate a lovesick, heart stolen lover.

“I-I wasn’t-“ Shuichi fumbled with his words, shoulders stiffened to try and bury his head within himself. He made jerky hand movements to try and explain the jitter of words spewing from his mouth in defense, before Kokichi made his signature laugh.

“Nishishi! That was a lie! I am a liar, after all.” Kokichi reminded with a smug grin. “I can’t believe you actually believed that. I thought better of you Saihara-chan. But for realsies now, can you sit down or something? You look like a drug addict from down here.” Kokichi beckoned him over, patting the ground next to him in offering, to which Shuichi stared at for a moment before cautiously joining the make on the carpet.

They lied down, side to side, staring up the same ceiling. Normally, someone would be able to hear a ring of echoing silence in the soundless room, but it was strangely not the case for them.

Shuichi eyed Kokichi, who was holding a blank face at the moment. His eyes were dazed, yet at the same time critical. It was as if he was in a totally different timezone. He watched the boy bite his lips before speaking.

“What do you think is happening to your family in the outside world?”

Pausing the try and comprehend that the question did indeed come from Kokichi, he sucked on his bottom lip to try and give himself ideas, something believable. The reminder that the person he was talking to was the Ultimate Liar and could easily identify his lies was unnerving, so Shuichi decided to stick with the truth.

“I haven’t really thought about it.” Shuichi confessed, his eyes glazing over slightly when he thought about his family.

“…really?” Kokichi asked in surprise. Shuichi noted how he didn’t drone out his words like he usually did. This sounded more real, serious in a way.

With a small swallow, Shuichi nodded, knowing that Kokichi would be able to see his head shift. “I wasn’t really thinking about it. I...guess you can say that I was ignoring the thought.” Shuichi didn’t think about his family much. It wasn’t necessarily because they weren’t important to him, he just initially presumed it wouldn’t be much of an issue. And, for the most part, imagining what happened to everyone else in the world was a bigger concern. They spent nearly three weeks inside the killing game and that fact that authorities weren’t involved was, of course, bizarre. 

“Do you know what was on your motive video?” Kokichi questioned, staring up towards the ceiling the entire time. His back was beginning to hurt and the floor wasn’t even that hard to lie on.

With the shake of his head, Shuichi ended the conversation, stopping the train of discussion before it could go anywhere else. Call it ignorance, but even based on what he had seen on Kaito’s motive video and what he head about Kirumi’s, he had no doubt that his uncle must be safe. 

He had to be.

 

“What about your family? What are they like?” he asked, wanting to learn maybe a bit more about the supreme leader.

“My family is like, fiilllthy rich.” Kokichi drawled, smiling easily with what Shuichi could identify as actual bitterness.

“Oh really?” Shuichi hummed, feigning surprise for the sake of entertaining the shorter male. He could see him nod vigorously from the corner of his eye.

“Yup! Not to brag, but I’m considered royalty in the eyes of Japan, China, and Korea!” Kokichi boasted, smiling with the same hint of unbridled mischief that Shuichi could analyze simply. “I’m next in line to the throne of our kingdom, which is in fact a kingdom EXTREEEEMELY ancient and rumored to be granted godlike powers from the Shadow Realm.” 

Shuichi had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the arrogant remarks of ‘fact` coming from the boy. “How do you handle being the leader of an evil organizations with all those responsibilities?” 

“DUUUUH! I trained myself, of course. I made my secret organization to learn how to be an leader, not saying that I wasn’t born with such amazing leadership abilities. I just happened to train myself to strengthen my powers so I could be capable at any task. It took a lot of effort to get to the top of the food chain, y’know. Of course, that must have been obvious.” The tale of the Kingdom was getting more insane by the second, but it was actually rather fun to play along with.

“Yeah…it must have been obvious.” Shuichi agreed, noting that the conversation was probably going to die by his short response.

Having Kokichi as company, communication should never have been thought of as a problem.

After two minutes of silence, when Shuichi was beginning to tune out of the world and drift off into his thoughts, the supreme leader broke his focus.

“We should rule the world.”

Blinking at the odd suggestion, Shuichi chewed on his bottom lip before settling his featured into an amused smile. “I thought you could change the world with a single phone call.” He brought up, eliciting a small gasp from the purple-haired leader. “You have a multitude of connections around the world on speed-dial…correct?”

In mild disbelief that the detective remembered that small detail, Kokichi’s face broke into a grin. “Why, of course I could! I would NEVER tell a lie to my favorite detective.” He confirmed, before his face cascaded into a small pout. “But I gotta say that I’m disappointed in you. Did you actually forget that we don’t have cellphones in here?” Crossing his arms, Kokichi pointed his chin up to the ceiling with a haughty smirk. “Soooooo! We’ll have to improvise!”

Stifling a laugh, Shuichi looked up to the same ceiling. “World domination? Sounds convenient.” (And mildly morbid, but Shuichi didn’t add that. “What would you do first?” 

“Nuh-uh! You are now my advisor on these sorts of matters.” Kokichi refused, before commanding Shuichi to ‘Advise him on what his next course of actions should be`. 

The young detective pondered for a minute, thinking carefully on what the safest route towards world domination would be. Having only a minimum amount of skills in the political field of the world was somewhat helping him. But based on news reports, the best way to…rule the world…would be-

“What type of government would you prefer?” Shuichi queried, beginning his question on the most standard field of legal rights. “This way you would be able to contain a sense of order in the community.”

“Hmmmmm…” Kokichi hummed, reflecting on the many types of government. “Weeell, I want to be the one to control people sooooooo, I guess I will be a…dictator!” He finished with a satisfied flourish.

Knowing that he probably should have expected that answer, Shuichi closed his eyes and thought silently. “…do you want to gain communal support, meaning, would you like the support of the people? You would have to appeal to their likings and-“

“Geez…you’re sooooooo boooooooooring, Saihara-chan.” Kokichi drawled out mockingly. “Maayyybeeee…I could just attack the government head on! And overthrow the figure head of the hierarchy!” He offered, making a fish and punching it into his open palm. “We should all create an army, collect followers to will be incredibly loyal to me! And then, on the day that the world is most vulnerable, on the day of black sun, we will attack with an ambush to force the president into my servitude!”

Clicking his tongue at the tad…gruesome route, Shuichi exasperatedly grinned. “Why don’t you just…assassinate the president?” He suggested, morbidly calm. “That would have people take you seriously, I guess.” 

“Saihara-chan!” Kokichi gasped holding a hand to his heart. “Why, I would never! I thought you knew me better than that! Do you really have such low expectation of me? I’m hurt!” Wiping at the fake tears that were pouring from his eyes, he continued to scold the detective. “I would never murder someone in cold blood! I will have you know that I am nothing like Hitler.” He exaggerated, noting how Shuichi was raising an eyebrow at him. “I never would have guessed for you to be a psychopath! And besides, that option would be pretty messy. You were right before, appealing to the public might do me some good. That would definitely make my cause seem serious!”

“What…exactly is your cause?” Shuichi asked cautiously, ignoring the fact that Kokichi was leaning more towards the violent option. There was no doubt in his head that this ‘cause` would lead to world destruction.

The supreme leader’s demeanor changed in the blink of an eye. He eyed the young detective cautiously, before telling him to come closer. “I’ll whisper it into your ear, you don’t know if ninjas from the shadow realm could hear us.” He ordered, shifting himself closer to Shuichi, their shoulders touching.

Shuichi shivered momentarily as Kokichi leaned towards him, bringing his lips towards his ear. He expected to hear a phrase of words and he focused onto to Kokichi’ss voice.

He didn’t expect a quick peck on the cheek 

Widening his eyes, Shuichi turned his head towards the smirking leader, who’s eyes were filled with mischievous intent. The shorter boy’s ears were clearly tinted red and his lips were trembling. 

“Not telling!” He cackled, forcing the words out before scrambling to jump up. Kokichi stood up and momentarily brushing thee invisible dust from his clothing. With a final flourish of a wave, he winked at Shuichi, his supposed partner/advisor in world domination.

“See yah later, my beloved Saihara-chan!” 

And he sprinted out of the door, down the hallway.

Shuichi, thank god, didn’t follow the boy. He was still lying on the ground, staring off into the ceiling, even after Kokichi left the room. Thinking back now, it was insane how their discussion escalated from motives, to their families, to world domination.

The young detective smiled, licking his lips before placing a hand to his face, namely where Kokichi just decided to peck him. 

It was nice to see that the supreme leader was growing attached to him, even borderline affectionate. Maybe Kokichi would open up to him a bit more next time.

Suddenly, Shuichi groaned in distress, scratching the top of his head before pinching the bridge between his eyes.

‘I’m getting too attached to him…`

**Author's Note:**

> (Bashing my skull because I don't even know why I qualified this as romance. This is basically just tow friends trying to get to know each other a bit more. Why the hell do I word things word things out so weirdly. Half of this fanfic are adjectives that don't belong together and the other half are just verbs and synonyms of the word 'said`.)
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading.


End file.
